24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24 talk:Bullpen
PNA appearance I'd like to remove the standard wiki "notice" border from the PNAs and replace it with the custom notice background we have for our Welcome, Status, Spoilers, and Ineligible vote templates. Imagine the content in Template:Pna inside the box seen in here: Template:Welcome. The reason for this proposal is consistency with other templates, and also because that red-dotted line has nothing to do with Wiki 24, whereas the customized box does. If this doesn't seem agreeable, how about this for an alternative: we substitute the wiki "notice" border with the one seen in Template:IncompleteEpisode? – Blue Rook 21:22, 11 June 2008 (UTC)talk : I'd say go for the Incomplete Episodes one - the Welcome template looks too positive to have a PNA in it! Also, I think that Incomplete Episodes one should remain for things that are not properly complete, which would suit the PNA. SignorSimon 06:38, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Arrighty, I love playing in the sandbox, how do you like it so far? Once finished, it will be the mold all the other PNA's get changed into. The little Wiki 24 logo there is cool, but Simon... I got a favor to ask ya! Can you make a custom one? It would be perfect: Image:MainPageHelp.jpg but with an exclamation mark instead of a question mark (needs to be clear when shrunken down). Any other pic ideas come to mind? if you're not free to make something new, we can stick with the current one or maybe even use the explosion pic you made for the Main Page banner. – Blue Rook 08:43, 12 June 2008 (UTC)talk : Personally I think it would look better if the logo was larger and was aligned to the let of all the text, like it is on the Welcome template. I just prefer this border! I'll cook up that image soon - do you want it to be exactly the same as the "Help" one but with an exclamation mark instead of a question mark? SignorSimon 17:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Yes me too, I tried doing that, and just plain gave up because it wasn't working. I can do it when borrowing the Welcome template, but when working with the IncomEpisode as a mold, I can't get the image to be on the left. Can you figure that out? As for the pic, it was just an idea, really, and that was the best suggestion my minimally-creative mind came up with. If you have the time and inclination again, maybe you could even make a few we could choose from? – Blue Rook 19:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC)talk : I've got nooo idea how to do that sort of stuff on here. I could do it in HTML, but I'm not so sure about Wiki Language haha! I'll do a couple of images to choose from in the next day or so. SignorSimon 19:20, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Well, I couldn't think of anything to do except this: If it needs to be smaller that can be arranged. SignorSimon 07:46, 14 June 2008 (UTC) : Thanks Simon, I went through and inserted it. Very nice work on your images! If you'd like to mess with new versions, you can upload right over that original and it will take effect on all the PNA notices. – Blue Rook 01:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC)talk Image Policy New? I don't like it.Why did you have to change this?It only makes things more complicated.-- December 15, 2011 (UTC) --BauerPhillip24 00:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, I see what you meant. If you click *here*, you can see that the editor who said it was "new" wrote that on May 9, 2009. It's actually several years old, and nobody remembered to remove the word "new" after a few months. (I just fixed it a moment ago, thank for pointing that out.) : The consensus for adding this was to enforce accountability for users when uploading images and overall organization. This project was never a place where everyone just goes to shotgun blast images all over the place, so we instituted that policy to make sure the images we do have are organized by category and usefully placed on the appropriate pages. 04:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : Makes sense to me.--BauerPhillip24 15:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC)